Beast Slayer
by Zero Hakusho
Summary: the tale of a wandering mage whom catched the eye of a red haired knight and the oldest and youngest strauss siblings. But theres more to this youth than looks , hes packing power. i suck at summarys soo please just read and enjoy


_Beast-Slayer_

_Long ago in the old times of the land of Fiore. There lived a mage of great prestige that lived by the name of Asaiah or as the lands called him, the mage of life. After the war though, the great mage dissapeared from the lands of Fiore, and was never seen since. _

On the outskirts of the city Magnolia were the guild Fairy Tail was located, a boy with short black hair, orange eyes, and bronze skin gazed upon the metropolis with a sense of adventure. He wore a red and gold jacket, white puffy pants, and boot sandals. His name was Aric Mepheles and he had come to the city to accomplish one goal; fight the strongest. But he wasn't going to just barge in and start throwing blind punches. No he was gonna challenge opponents the honorable way. But first…he had to know how to get there.

"Heh! I see your horrid sense of direction is nailing you as usual" said his travel companion named Adolf who had a slight deep scottish accent. He was a small black and silver wolf who wore a kilt and had an patch over his right eye, and a vertical scar down his left.

"Heheh yeah" Aric said as he scratched his head "I swear, had you not guided me this whole journey I wouldve been on the other side of the planet instead of Fiore."

"Well you're here now lad" the wolf stated as he folded his arms "Now lets get kicking to Fairy Tail and see if ya got the stuff of champions."

"HELL YEAH!" he shouted into the air as he made a mad dash into the city before Adolf could give him the proper direction.

"*sigh* Odin help that lad"

**-Fairy Tail Quarters-**

It was a normal day in the guild; well as normal as a guild filled with some of the most popular wizards in Fiore could get. Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray were bickering over unknown reasons, Lucy was looking at jobs to take in order to pay her rent. Mirajane and Wendy were talking about various art topics as Elfman tried in vain to defeat Cana in a drink off. Erza sat by the window eating a slice of strawberry cake and gandered about events that have and were to come.

After the defeat of the dark mage Hades, Fairy Tail had earned its spot in the royal circle of wizard guilds. Giving them more edge and respectable credentials. So in the first spring of april the "Supreme Magic Tourney" would begin with Fairy Tail as one of its five leading participation slots.

"RAWWRR no way im gonna take this shit from you ice pop" Natsu shouted at Gray as his whole fist became encased in flames.

"Same here Firecracker" Gray said said as me formed ice in his palms.

"Your both idiots if in my opinion" Gajeel said as his hand became an iron mace.

"FUCK YOU HEAVY METAL!" Both boys shouted as all three of them clashed together into a massive brawl. Soon as if there was a supernatural domino affect the whole guild broke into a free for all melee, leaving Erza to be the force that stopped it all. Well she tried to ignore it at first, but when Natsu, Gajeel, and Grays tussle knocked her cake onto the ground and splattered it icing that was the final straw.

"Knock it the hell off!" she said darkly as she threw a savage right hook into Natsu's stomach and sent him flying back like a bullet straight for the door. What she didn't forsee was that a stranger with dark skin walked in and was crashed into by Natsu with full force. "Oh no!" she panicked as she ran outside, the fights had stopped and business resumed as usual.

"Man its like taking one of Graysons punches" the stranger said with a groan as he rubbed his stomach. Natsu was still out cold.

Alric P.O.V

"Are you alright ?" a girl with long flowing red hair asked him as she threw her pink haired comrade over her shoulder and helped him up. Other than her long red hai, she also had beautiful brown eyes. She wore a top of armor, but a blue short skirt and black knee high boots. "My name is Erza Scarlet, what is your?"

"Im Alric Mepheles" he said with stutter as he was too dazzled by her hair to focus. That was until a fist crashed on top of his head. Rubbing the sore bump that formed and muttering a few curses, he saw Adolf sitting on a window sill smoking on a old fashoned pipe. "The hell was that for Adolf!?" he hissed.

"Ye lucky ya found yer way here lad, but before ya start flirtin how bout ya accomplish yer original objective". The small wolf scolded.

Alric blushed deeply but his brinse skin his most of it. "Im not flirting dammit I was just inside Fairy Tail when…."

"What did you plan to do inside Fairy Tail?" Erza intrupted with a curious but stern voice.

"Well before your friend flew into me, I came to challenge Fairy Tails strongest" he told her as he gave a goofy smile and scrathed his head.

"By no warning attack on the inside.?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes. She was about to activate her magic, but the Alric whipped out a letter from his pocket and held it to her face.

"No no no" he said with a wave of his free hand "I planned to challenge this guilds strongest with a former letter of challenge."

Erza P.O.V

Alric sat before her,Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and master Magarov in the main hall as the old man read over his letter of challenge. "Hmm now lets see here"

Name= Alric Mephles

Age= 18

Eyes= orange

Skin= bronze

Hair= short and black

Magic= Beast sage

.

Magarov finished looking over the letter, but he still looked a bit troubled about something. "Alric I don't see a guild on this paper, what guild are you representing in this challenge?" he asked.

Alric propped his feet on the table and put his hands behind his head. "I don't gotta guild, im a free lancer mage"

"Free lancer mage?" said Erza.

"Im a mage that doesn't tie himself to a guild, but can still take jobs to earn cash" he said in a matter-of-fact voice. "I heard about Fairy Tails recent victories so I wanted to fight your strongest mage. Afterwards I plan to challenge other guilds."

"Well Mystogan, Laxus, and Gildarts are outta town at the moment so I suppose youd be fine with either Natsu,Lucy, Erza, or Gray woudnt ya." The old guild master asked him as he placed the letter on the table. Alric looked over his opponents to make sure he made the right choice.

Natsu was sure to be a challenge in a fight, but seemed like the kinda guy who would not know how to hold back his power and that would come to be disastorous. He came for a good fight, not a trip to the hospital.

Gray was well seemed to be a opponent to be trifled with, but the problem lied in his unnatural habit of stripping. The last thing he wanted was to be fighting and have Grays junk in his face; so that counted him out.

Lucy seemed to be a capable opponent, but she looked like she would crumble if he used his lowest rate attack. So then that left Erza the crimson beauty. Erza no doubt had the air of a strong warrior but her stunning hair and eyes would be major ditraction during batlle; oh well, he get by.

When he picked her they all went outside to an emtpy grass field were the entire guild and town gathered to watch the spectacle.

***Fight***

Erza came at him with a dark soldier armor equip, that came with a dark hooked bladed sword and performed three attempred strikes to his torso. Dodging, he grabbed her wrist and attempted a kick to counter, but she managed to break free and jump back. Using the armors magic, she formed three dark orbs at the tip of her blade and fired them seimotaneously. Alric dodged and did a mad quick dash to get to her left side.

"Wow hes good". Lucy commented.

Aliric ran his hands across his chest and strange magical ruins appeared. "Body of the earth serpent.". he transformed into a anthro creature with stone skin and long clawed hands. It allowed him to use extreme agility and speed, but it also increased his density.

"Woah he became a dragon!" Natsu shouted.

Erza ran over and slashed his chest three times. But his scaly stone skin cuased the blade of her sword to crack and fall in half. "Sorry Erza-san but once I get hard, itll take more than that to make me go down" he said as he did a tail thrash. The others were stiffeling laughter from the sex pun that had went right over Erzas head.

Erza then switched to fuedal swordswoman armor equip and stood now with two katanas. Her clowed were only a pair of bagggy black pants with flames at the end of the legs, and a bandage wrap to hold her ample chest.

"Damn shes using the fan service spell!" he thought to himself as he fought a nosebleed. With this distraction exposed she rushed forward and knocked him on his back with a blade at his throat

. "Im impressed with your skill, you really should join Fairy Tail we could use new talent" she said, but he shook his head in refusal as she helped him up.

"Sorry Erza-san, but I only wander , but I will stop by Fairy Tail to visit and maybe do some jobs with you if youd let me." He bent over and kissed her hand "I hope to see you again soon." She blushed a little and watched him leave the field followed the cheers of the crowd.

Outside, he was joined up with Adolf who had just finished a smoke. "Well lad I must say im impressed. Yer skills with the ladies is are much better since Roze raised ya. Regalia would be proud of how ya grew" the small wolf said as he jumped up and propped on his companions shoulder.

Alric chuckled as she looked into the sky with a look of new adventure. "NOW LETS GO!"


End file.
